


A Bunny's Life

by Ethan76



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan76/pseuds/Ethan76
Summary: Being a faunus is a difficult thing in Remnant. But Vale is renowned as a place of unity and acceptance. So why in Beacon, the very heart of Vale, is Velvet finding so much scorn and hate? Why aren't the teachers stepping in?ABANDONED- Use it if you like!
Kudos: 1





	A Bunny's Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea after seeing Velvet get her ears tugged on and no one really reacting to it. I never got past this one scene, I just wasn't motivated enough to keep it going...

Pain shot down Velvet’s spine and the throbbing in her head made her blink back tears. Normally, Cardin’s outbursts only lasted for a few minutes, but this time he was really upset over something. “Please stop,” she whispered, fighting back the urge to scream and run away.

He hit her again, and she tasted blood on her lips. “Who said you could talk, _Little Bunny_?” His breath danced across her cheek and she felt dizzy. Her aura was shot, and she’d been running on adrenaline and fear for a while now. Just standing was a struggle, and she had to grip a nearby table for support. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she passed out, so she held her breath, waiting for the pain to overwhelm her.

Seconds seemed to drag on endlessly, she hated the waiting almost as much as the pain. _Gods, why can’t he just get it over with?!_ Tears started to spill down her cheeks and she looked up at him. There was a long black blade resting at Cardin’s neck. His arms were frozen in place, but the metal was already digging into his skin. “What in Remnant do you think you’re doing?” Blake’s voice was hard, and Velvet couldn’t help but envy that confidence.

Cardin stuttered something about training and Blake smacked him, hard enough for him to sway. In an instant, she had Velvet in her arms and they were down the hall. “It’s okay Velvs, I’m here.” Blake whispered in her ear, mindful of the numerous injuries she could see poking beneath her hair.

Velvet merely rested her head on Blake’s shoulder and cried.


End file.
